Inked Flowers
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda opens her new flower shop, located next to the tattoo parlor owned by Ike. She should be disgusted by the man covered in tattoos with snakebites, but finds herself oddly entranced. He's everything her traditional upbringing says is wrong, but maybe that's not such a bad thing. Cute modern Zike, multi chapter, in progress. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Zelda smiled proudly up at the sign hanging above her new florist shop. Zelda's Floral Emporium. Sure it wasn't much and definitely wasn't in the best part of town but it was hers. She would be officially opening for her first day of business at eight o'clock. With her proud smile still on her lips she moved to the front door located at the end of the shopping center and dug the keys from her purse.

Loud rock music and the roar of a powerful engine made Zelda glance behind her nervously. A big black muscle car idled for a moment beside her small hybrid before the driver behind the tinted windows killed the engine. The door opened with a creak and she watched as a man with deep blue spiked hair in a black short sleeve shirt climbed out. His eyes were glued to the phone in his hand and Zelda couldn't help but stare in shock at his arms. They were completely covered in tattoos, every single one detailed beyond belief even at her distance from him.

She watched as he went up to the door of the shop next to hers and for the first time Zelda realized her flower shop was next door to a tattoo parlor. The man looked up from his phone and Zelda blushed as they made eye contact. He gave her a small grin, the two piercings under his lower lip gleaming in the morning light.

"You the new renter?" he asked in a deep voice and she nodded numbly. "The name's Ike, I'm the owner of Ike's Ink."

"Zelda," she introduced herself warily, "owner of Zelda's Floral Emporium."

"Florist huh?" he asked and she managed a nod. "Awesome." He stuck his key in his door and turned it. "See ya around."

"Yeah," she responded absently, her mind flailing for more to say even as he went inside.

XxX

"I'm next door to a tattoo parlor!" Zelda screeched into her phone as she prepared to open.

"So?" her best friend asked dryly.

"So? So Link the owner drives this massive old muscle car, he's covered in tattoos and piercings, he-"

"Sounds cute," Link interjected and she scoffed. "You're blowing this way out of proportion Zelda, not everyone was raised like you with the whole traditional values of the homeland thing."

"I'm not blowing anything out of proportion," she seethed as she stalked to the front and unlocked the door. "I mean, who in their right mind says 'hey let's go get flowers from that place next to the tattoo shop!' I mean..." she trailed off as she noticed Ike approaching her door. "Oh goddesses he's coming in! I'll call you back." She dropped her phone into the front pocket of her apron just as Ike pushed the door open.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she replied stiffly and blushed as his eyes ran down her body before going around the shop.

"I thought I'd be your first customer," he explained as he walked farther in, Zelda forcing her frozen brain to stop staring at him.

"Flowers for your girlfriend?" she took a stab in the dark as she moved behind the counter.

"No, no girlfriend. My mom's birthday is coming up, thought I'd put in the order before time slips away from me."

"Oh," Zelda nodded and bit her lower lip. "Did you have a flower in mind?"

"I really don't know shit about flowers," he admitted and Zelda blushed at his crude language. "She used to have a beautiful backyard full of different ones when I was growing up. Now she's in her apartment and can't grow any," he leaned against the counter and Zelda found her eyes drawn to the tattoos coating his skin. "Anything you recommend?" he asked and she blinked, unable to look away from the snarling blue cat on his forearm.

"Uh," she supplied helpfully and he chuckled.

"You don't have any tattoos, do you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"How many do you have?" she asked as she finally managed to look away from his arms.

"Two full sleeves, a few on my back, some on my chest... here," he rolled up the short sleeves and held out his arms. Zelda stared in shock at the ridiculous amount of ink, stunned as he twisted them several different ways to show off more than her brain could process.

"Don't they hurt?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Like a bitch in sensitive areas. You can get the area numbed but I prefer to deal with the pain."

"Why?" she asked in horror and he shrugged.

"Gotta earn 'em."

"I could never," she shuddered and he grinned.

"I bet you're tougher than you think," he added a wink and then snapped his fingers. "Here," he pulled the collar of his shirt down and Zelda found herself looking at a light blue hydrangea, "Mom loves these, grew more of them than anything else."

"Hydrangeas," Zelda supplied and he nodded.

"Yeah that's them!" He let go of his shirt and rolled down his sleeves, Zelda noticing a sword tattooed on his left arm with a date inked on the hilt. "Think you can hook me up with some?"

"Yes I can... Do you want any other flowers in the bouquet?"

"Like I said I'm bad with flowers," he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Can you put together something and I'll pay for it? I trust your opinion far more than mine."

"Of course, what's the price range?"

"Don't go over eighty, I'm taking her to dinner for her birthday too."

"Aw," Zelda couldn't help the noise that slipped past her lips and he thankfully just shrugged.

"She went through hell raising me after Dad died... I definitely owe her," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "I gotta get back, I've got an appointment I'm already a few minutes late for so..." he trailed off as he grabbed a pen from the cup on the counter and scribbled down a number on the back. "Here's my cell, call me or text me for whatever." He held out the card and Zelda took it carefully.

"Someone's getting a tattoo at eight in the morning?" she asked incredulously and he shook his head.

"Removal."

"Isn't that more painful?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I've heard it is but I've never had one removed so I honestly couldn't tell you. Her new beau doesn't like her ex's name on the back of her neck so... yeah," he chuckled and shook his head. "See you later Zelda!" he called as he turned to the door and she watched him walk out silently.

XxX

Ike rolled his eyes as he locked the door for the night, honestly happy to have a slow day that let them leave early. Corrin beside him wasn't shutting up about his hot date, hadn't shut up about it all day, and he was getting a little irritated by it. "Seriously Corrin no offense," he turned to him, "but I don't care."

"Hey at least I'm trying," he fired back. "When's the last time you even went out on a date? Or," he spoke over the protest forming on Ike's lips, "even had a hookup? Come on man I know you aren't oblivious to every woman that hits on you."

"Yeah well," Ike leaned against the wall of windows in front of his darkened shop and pulled his phone from his pocket, "I'm picky."

"Too picky," Corrin grumbled and Ike flipped him off as he scowled at the screen. "What's with the scowl?"

"I gave her," he nodded towards Zelda's shop, "my number and-"

"You gave the new renter your number?" Corrin laughed. "Look at that shop Ike, look at her! A girl like that isn't going to want to talk to a tattooed and pierced weirdo like you."

"Nah man," Ike gave him a grin, "every girl loves a bad boy at some point."

"Yeah, until they realize that the whole bad boy thing is only skin deep with you softy," he told Ike as he walked to his motorcycle parked next to Ike's car. As the engine roared to life Ike rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He pushed off from the wall and looked into Zelda's shop from the windows, a smile coming to his lips as she glanced his way before returning her eyes to her customer. He moved to the door and pushed it open.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked in and the customer, an older woman in her Sunday best, gasped in horror.

"Ike is the owner of the tattoo parlor next door," Zelda explained quickly and sent him a dirty look that just made him raise an eyebrow. "Now the colors for the wedding... she's set on silver and such a vibrant pink?"

"That's my daughter," the woman sighed heavily and Ike snorted as he walked over to a cooler filled with various flowers. "Marrying the man of her dreams, getting her dream wedding... it has to be exactly right." He idly eavesdropped on Zelda's conversation as they finished up, silently impressed by how Zelda handled the woman. When the lady turned to leave she gave Ike a dirty look before exiting the store.

"She's friendly," he told Zelda sarcastically. She smiled at him, a smile he almost wanted to call shy, before she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"I'm surprised you're closed before me," she said and he shrugged as he casually walked over to her.

"Slow day," he said as he mirrored her and leaned with his elbows on the counter across from her. Up close he could see the vibrancy of her cerulean eyes, see the glimmer of mischief hidden beneath such a calm exterior. He liked it. "How was your first day?"

"Busy," she said with a little nod. "I've got more to do over the next week than I thought I would. Oh! You never told me when you needed your mom's flowers."

"Next Thursday. I'm glad your first day went well, most shops have a rough opening week."

"Did yours?"

"My shop? No we had a crazy first week actually," he admitted as he felt her eyes stray down to his arms. "I worked at another place for a little over a year before opening over here and built up a good reputation. When I opened, my customers followed."

"Speaking of customers," Zelda winced and he chuckled.

"Is this the part where you tell me not to come in here and scare everyone off?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she bit her lips together. "Do I scare you?" he asked curiously and she looked down. "Zelda," he reached out and placed his hand lightly on top of hers.

"You're honestly the first person I've seen with so many tattoos," she blushed as she looked at their hands. Ike pulled her hand and placed it against his forearm. She tensed and looked up at his eyes. He gave her a reassuring grin and a wink.

"See? They don't feel different, do they?" She shook her head as her fingers lightly traced a few marks. "Me and my ink are nothing to be scared of," he whispered as her fingertips trailed up his arm to his bicep. Like she came out of a trance she pulled her hand back quickly and moved both her arms closer to her body.

"They're interesting, I'll say that. My family would be against even a small one."

"My mom yelled at me when I turned eighteen and got these," he turned his wrists to the light to reveal chain links tattooed there, "but I won her over with the flower." Ike's phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it out. He read over the message from his front end lady and responded quickly, happy it was a minor problem.

"I should probably start closing up," she said hesitantly and he nodded.

"Yeah I need to get going but uh," he slid his phone back into his pocket and swallowed. "If you wanna text me about more than the flowers, I'm cool with that." He watched a small blush crawl up her cheeks and silently admitted he liked doing that.

"What else would I text you about?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Whatever you want," he responded and turned to the door. "Later Zelda."

"Bye Ike."

 **XXX**

 **Yes this is another story from yours truly and no I don't care. Thanks for reading the first chapter and as a side note I'm going to be taking down and rewriting some of my old unfinished fics soon. So if there's one you like and I haven't added anything to it in awhile and poof it's gone, don't panic. Anyway, thanks for reading and lemme know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

In her studio apartment that night, Zelda sat in front of her computer, the search engine open and taunting her into searching for Ike. He was everything she was told to avoid growing up, he was the exact opposite of what her parents had raised her to want in a man, but something about the kind yet mischievous smile he so readily gave her made her stomach do flips. As she typed in his full name from the card he gave her, she ignored the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her traditional father.

"Your body is a temple of The Three, nothing should mar what they have created. Tattoos are sinful, disgusting, and praising the work of Man over the Goddesses." She rolled her eyes at the pieced together memories of the conversations from her youth and hit enter. As the page loaded her phone buzzed and she picked it up. A groan left her lips as she read the message from her mom regarding getting together for dinner soon. She knew she couldn't keep putting off seeing them forever, but she at least wanted to get settled into the routine of her new shop before she dealt with that mess.

The results loaded and she smirked as the first one was for the tattoo parlor. The one beneath it was from a magazine and she clicked on it curiously. 'Ike Greil: the Next Big Name in the World of Ink' read the title and right below it was a picture of Ike that made Zelda slap a hand over her mouth in shock. He was completely shirtless, arms spread wide, with his dark pants hanging low on his hips. The article was forgotten for a moment as she stared at the muscled and tattooed body of her next door work neighbor. Tattooed on his chest above his heart he had an anatomically correct heart that looked like something out of an old medical journal, with the hydrangea on the other side. Beneath the flower was a dove holding a small banner, a date printed on it. Her eyes trailed down his toned abs and she had to admit he was far more muscled than she originally thought. At the band of his pants on the right side a pin-up girl laid seductively on her side, her lacy attire leaving enough to the imagination to tantalize. She blushed violently at the photo, Ike's smirk making her heart skip a beat.

Shaking her head she scrolled down and skimmed the article until it came to the questions.

Q: what's the first tattoo you ever got?

A: that would be the chains on the inside of my wrists.

Q: did you initially plan on getting full sleeves?

A: (laughing) no not at all! I did the chains, then the flower on my chest for my mom and from there it just... went crazy. I think I've managed to make pretty cohesive sleeves though, all things considered.

Q: no doubt there! I love the sword on your arm, what's that for?

A: my dad actually. He was a bit of a history buff and used to tell me old legends of Crimea. He died early in my teenage years and after I found the images of the sword I just thought it would be the perfect memorial for him.

Q: definitely. Now you've opened your own shop, you have customers coming in from all over the country to get you to do their ink I mean, how does that feel?

A: it's awesome man. You know I hoped that the shop would go over well and it's done way better than I originally hoped it would.

Q: now this next question comes from a poll we did on our website and the overwhelming majority of people, I'm assuming the female population, want to know your status. Married? Dating? Single?

A: (laughing) single, definitely single.

Q: now how does that happen?

A: I've just been really devoted to the shop right now, trying to give the best work to my clients.

Q: I understand that. Now, one more question, also from our poll. What's the most painful tattoo you've ever gotten?

A: I'm guessing you mean physical pain, so I'd have to say my chains because they were the first and I had no idea what to expect. Now? I could tattoo my eye and not even flinch.

Zelda finished the questions and scrolled back up to the photo, feeling ever so slightly creepy for clicking on it to see if she could zoom in. When all it did was give her the option to save the photo she blushed and quickly closed the browser.

XxX

The next morning dawned dark and far too early for Zelda's tastes. She stumbled her way through a shower and grabbed the first shirt in her closet before making it to her beloved coffee pot and brewing up a warm cup for her drive to work.

Almost there it began to rain and Zelda looked down at her shirt in dismay. Bright white and blank of any print, it would be like wearing nothing by the time she made it to her shop door. Sure enough she made it to the parking lot and the rain hadn't let up, if anything it had gotten worse. A whine of despair left her lips as she tried to think of anything she could use to shield her shirt. The roar of Ike's muscle car made her look up and she paled, definitely not wanting him to see what was about to happen to her shirt. In a flash she was out of her car and sprinting to the door, fumbling to get her shop key in hand.

"Zelda!" Ike called out to her just as she stuck her key in the lock and turned it. She ignored him calling her name one more time and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

XxX

Ike pulled his soaked shirt off just inside his shop, shaking the excess water from his hair like a dog. He was confused why Zelda had ignored him, but a tiny smirk curled his lips when he thought of the bright white top clinging to her back. He knew why. An idea struck him and he moved behind the counter. He grabbed a dry shop shirt and slid it on before grabbing another in a size small.

He left his shop and moved carefully over to Zelda's door, mindful of the water dripping in places where the overhang was cracked. Once outside her door he knocked and tried to peer inside the darkened windows. A moment later Zelda cracked the door and he held out the dry shirt bearing the logo of his tattoo shop. She gave him a confused look and he cleared his throat. "I was trying to get your attention when you were running to your door about having dry shirts in my shop... I know you're not a tattoo fan but I figured this was better than a soaking wet white shirt," he explained and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Ike that's... really sweet," she almost sounded surprised and he shrugged.

"If you don't want to show off the logo you can just turn it inside out," he offered awkwardly and looked away. "I'm going back to start the opening stuff for my place... See you around," with that he basically shoved the shirt in her hands and walked back to the safety of his shop door. He heard her shut the door and let out a sigh before going back inside.

XxX

Zelda smoothed the shirt down, a small smile on her lips at the way the logo stood out proudly on the front. She had thought about turning it inside out, but the gesture was too sweet to do something like that. She bit her lips together as she walked into the small back room of her shop, trying to think of a way to properly thank him for the unexpectedly kind gesture. Her eyes fell on the small coffee machine and she nodded once before walking over to it.

XxX

A hot black coffee in a flowery mug in her hands a few minutes later and Zelda was leaving her shop. She stopped outside the tattoo parlor, her eyes finding Ike's blue hair moving behind what she assumed was a booth. She banged on the door and his whole head appeared for a moment before completely vanishing and she smiled as he reappeared around the corner.

He opened the door fully and she blushed as his eyes ran down her. "Shirt fit okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's great," she said and held out the steaming mug of coffee. "I uh, made you a cup as thanks. I don't know how you take your coffee, I've got cream and sugar-"

"Black is perfect," he reassured her and jerked his head in the direction of the parlor. "Wanna see the shop?"

"Um, maybe for a minute?" It came out a question and she was relieved when he didn't say a word about it and stepped back. She stepped across the threshold and her eyes immediately fell on the front desk. Behind it was a t shirt rack, and the prices listed made her gasp. "Ike this shirt is forty dollars?" she asked and he shrugged as he shut the door. "I can pay you back-"

"No, you kidding? It's fine," he waved off her words and gently took the mug from her hands. Zelda couldn't help a nervous giggle as he gave the flowers a funny look. "This mug suits me well, don't you agree?" He took a sip and she couldn't hold back a laugh when he raised his pinky.

"It's the only kind of mug I have over there," she admitted and he chuckled.

"It's fine. Thanks for the coffee, forgot mine in the rush to get out the door this morning."

"Late night?" she asked and he shook his head.

"More like I turned off the alarm and just laid there for awhile," he admitted and she laughed lightly.

"Well I'm sure the owner can take a few extra minutes to get here right?" she offered and he snorted into the mug.

"I love my crew, don't get me wrong, but I don't trust Bayonetta to open my shop. Or Corrin. Or Cloud for that matter," he told her with a grin. The names were lost on Zelda, but she nodded like she understood. In a way she did; if she had anyone working for her she wouldn't trust them to have everything ready to open either.

"Well, speaking of opening-"

"Yeah I've taken up enough of your time," Ike said quickly as he moved back to the door to open it for her. Zelda smiled at the unexpected chivalry. "I'll uh, get the mug back to you after I wash it and I promise I'll do so at a time that won't scare off potential customers." Zelda opened her mouth to protest his phrasing but he just waved off her words. "I'm not offended, I completely understand." She moved to the threshold and looked back at him, a small smile she'd deny on her lips.

"Bye Ike."

"Bye Zelda."

XxX

Ike finished the cup of coffee and set the mug down carefully, a smirk on his lips as he heard the front door unlock. "What's up pretty boy?" Bayonetta called and he chuckled.

"Not much wicked witch! How was your date night with Jeanne?"

"It went very well," she purred as she walked back to his booth, Ike listening to the click of her heels as she drew near. Once the clicks stopped he looked to the entrance and gave the skintight black leather outfit a once over.

"She buy you that?" he asked and Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

"She has a red one," she explained and Ike smirked.

"You two are a weird mix of hot and adorable together."

"Oh shut it," she threatened as she pulled a lollipop from... he wasn't exactly sure where and unwrapped it. "What's with the flower mug?"

"Oh," Ike chuckled as he glanced at the admittedly out of place object, "it was pouring when I got here and Zelda-"

"Flower girl?"

"Yeah, Flower Girl," he smirked at the new nickname his shop had given her. "She was wearing a white shirt and I knew it was soaked so I brought her a shirt from the shop."

"And she brought you coffee as a thank you?" Bayonetta asked and Ike smirked. "Ike are you a little sweet on her?"

"Oh shut up," he told her with a grin and she smiled around her lollipop.

"You are!"

"Yeah yeah," he waved off her words. "Go record two shirts on my next check will you?"

"Only if you tell me the truth," she fired back and Ike stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're threatening your boss with not doing your job for a simple detail?"

"Oh please, I'm threatening my friend who's front desk I happen to run," she fired back and Ike sighed.

"Okay... yeah I mean, a little."

"Could she possibly be intrigued by you?"

"I think my appearance might kinda freak her out," he admitted and Bayonetta scoffed.

"That's ridiculous, if she's so stupid then you can do better."

"I think it's how she was raised, but not really her opinion," he told her with a slight waver in his conviction. "At least I hope so."

"Well let me know how it goes," Bayonetta purred as she turned around and clicked away. Ike rolled his eyes and looked at the flowery mug, a frown furrowing his brows. Was it just how she was raised? Could she get over it?

 **XXX**

 **You know, I'm seriously handicapped by my overactive imagination sometimes. I've already got this story written out, another one, and I have one that won't leave my brain alone until it gets written down. Yes I hand write my first drafts because I get to feel the story better that way when I rewrite it (in this case, type it on my phone). So anyway, thank you for reviewing last chapter my amazing readers and I hope you enjoyed this next part of the jaunt through my imagination. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Ike nodded at the elderly woman behind the counter as he walked into the tiny boutique. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but when he gave her one of his best grins she seemed to melt a little. "How can I help you?" she asked as he approached the counter and he pursed his lips in thought.

"I need something special for a friend that I need to thank... Do you have any idea what I can get for someone I don't really know much about?"

"Well I always recommend our mixed chocolates," she said as she opened up the glass display case and pulled out a small bag filled with the treats. "White, milk, and dark chocolates all in little triangles. Good for a friend without dipping into the romantic area, since I'm assuming that's what you meant by friend?" Ike nodded slowly.

"You guys deliver right?"

XxX

"Can I help you?" Zelda asked as a young man with blindingly bright white hair stepped into her shop.

"Are you Zelda?" he asked in a thick Australian accent and she nodded. "Then you can help me by taking this delivery off my hands." He stepped forward and held out a small box.

"Who's it from? I didn't order anything-"

"Look ma'am I just do deliveries for the boutique, I don't go reading all the from who's." She suppressed the urge to laugh and instead took the offered box. "Have a good day!" He left with that and Zelda warily set the package down on her counter. She picked up a small pair of shears and gently cut the tape. Inside the box was a folded piece of paper on top of light purple tissue paper. She picked up the letter and unfolded it slowly.

'Told you I'd get this back to you in a non-customer-scaring way. I washed the cup and there might be something in there as a thank you for giving me fuel this morning. -Ike' Zelda smiled at the note and set it aside, curious now as to what was inside. She pulled out the excess tissue paper and found her mug nestled in the middle, a small shiny mesh bag poking out of the top. There was a brief moment of hesitation before she pulled the bag out and smile lit up her face. Three kinds of chocolate, all perfectly shaped triangles, filled the bag to the top.

Eager to taste them, she pulled open the little bag and grabbed a small triangle of each. They began to melt the second they hit her tongue and she let out an appreciative little moan before her mind began to work on a way to tell him thank you for the completely unexpected, unnecessary, but welcome gesture.

XxX

Ike's eyes were tired as he finished inking in the last detail on his last client of the day. A ridiculously intense session filled with more colors than he usually recommended for one tattoo, the sugar skull on the woman's back was finally finished and he set the tattoo gun down with a sigh. "All done," he told her and she smiled over at him.

"Thank you so much! I know it was late and last minute but I really wanted you to do it."

"Eh it was no trouble," he waved away her words as he began bandaging the new ink. As he worked he told her the whole speech about the after care, her listening with rapt attention to his every word. Once he finished he turned his back so she could slide her shirt over her head once more and caught Bayonetta standing at the entrance to his booth.

"Past closing time Ike," she complained in a polite voice and he nodded.

"I know, we're finished here so if you want to go on home that's fine," he told her gently and watched her eyes dart to the woman standing there.

"No," Bayonetta shrugged and gave him a wink, "I think I'll bother you while you clean up. Are you ready to go dear?" Ike stifled a laugh at Bayonetta's forced sweetness. It was so out of character for her to be so polite but he appreciated it. She knew far better than he did when a client was going to go in for the proverbial kill and, if she could help, she'd be the barrier to stop it from happening. The client in question huffed and began to storm off, Bayonetta following her with a knowing little smirk.

After a moment he heard the front door open and close before he let out his held in laugh. "You're fantastic Bayonetta!" he called out and heard her scoff as she clicked back to him.

"Just because I can pick up on a flirty girl faster than you?" He nodded and began the process of gathering up his materials to be sterilized, feeling her eyes on his every move. "So how's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know who you mean," he fired back and she snorted.

"Flower Girl," she offered after a moment and he sighed.

"Not my girlfriend, not now and probably not going to happen."

"What makes you say that?" Bayonetta asked and Ike caught the concern in her voice.

"I sent her the mug back filled with chocolates and she hasn't said a word back," he admitted and shrugged. "It's fine though y'know? I'm obviously not her type and-"

"Ike maybe she's just nervous," he gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "Look at you! You're twenty different kinds of attractive and she's not used to it. A girl like that has been sheltered her whole life, not exposed to things like you."

"Things like me?" he asked with a raised brow and she gave him a little smirk that screamed trouble. "Alright then, if I'm a thing-"

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes and walked back to the front. Ike listened to her walk away, silently pondering her words.

XxX

Zelda sat on her couch that night, curled up under a warm blanket as she flipped through the channels. She wasn't really in the mood to watch anything, but she had to kill some time while she thought of a way to say thanks to Ike for the chocolates. The small bag was completely empty and she rolled it between her fingers in thought. What could she do for him?

After not finding anything to distract her brain she shut the television off and stood up to go to bed. As she walked she pulled her phone up and found her fingers typing in Ike's name in the browser. The magazine article caught her eye and before she really thought it through she was opening the page again. Ike's fully naked torso filled her screen as she laid down in bed, his grin making her own lips curl up in a nervous smile. He was definitely not what she would normally even consider but... He wasn't just the tattoos and snakebites and that made her think that maybe, just maybe, she could see something more than casual acquaintanceship with him.

XxX

Ike readied for work that morning, choosing his new fang shaped piercings for his snakebites before he made it to his coffee pot. Instead of his usual big cup of black coffee he made two, a grin on his lips as he slapped the lid on the travel mug imprinted with a ring of nightshade blossoms. He had bought a mixed box of travel mugs a few months back and this one he hadn't used yet, not really finding flowers on his mug to be his style, but he knew a certain florist that would at least smile at the attempt. Cups in hand he shoved his feet in his shoes and left.

XxX

Zelda pulled into her parking space beside Ike's idling muscle car, a nervous blush crawling up her cheeks. She had fallen asleep last night with his picture still up on her phone and when she woke up and found Ike grinning at her... It had been a little much. She got out of her car and to her surprise Ike killed the engine and quickly hopped out.

"Hey," he called and she gave him a smile.

"Hi," her response sounded timid and she cursed herself for that.

"Come here," he nodded and she obliged. He leaned against the side of his car and she tried not to blush when his eyes ran down her. "I thought of you this morning," he said as he leaned back into his his car and she couldn't help a shy smile as he straightened back out with two travel mugs. One was decorated with skulls and the other had a ring of flowers on it.

"You have a flower mug," she practically sang the words at him and he gave her a fake glare.

"I ordered a box of six and they were all mixed-"

"That doesn't change the fact that you, who mocked my mug, have your own flower mug," she said triumphantly as she took the offered mug.

"I've never even used it!" he laughed as she turned on her heel and began the trek to her door.

"It's probably your favorite!" she called over her shoulder as she kept going. "You probably secretly wanted to keep my mug yesterday so you could add to your collection," she made it to the door and felt Ike's presence behind her. She turned to find him grinning at her, his eyes practically sparkling with mischief.

"Oh yes," he told her in a mock earnest tone, "I just love my flowery mugs. I currently have about two shelves full but-"

"Are those new?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow in silent question. She didn't know if it was proper to touch someone's piercings so she motioned to her own lower lip with her thumb and forefinger. "The fang looking ones."

"Oh yeah," he nodded and to her weirded out fascination rolled the one on his left with his tongue around in a circle. "Like em?"

"They're... different," she offered and he chuckled.

"You'd like one of mine," he commented offhandedly as he moved to his door.

"Which ones?" she dared to ask.

"My spacers, they practically look like I don't have the piercing," he gave her a sad little grin as he unlocked the door and went inside. Zelda froze for a second and shook her head before stalking to his door and banging on it with her free hand, her anger making her blood boil.

He came to the door with a confused look and opened it carefully.

"Wha-"

"I think your snakebites look good, I don't wish that you didn't have them," she said without thinking and he gave her a confused look. Zelda replayed the words in her mind and realized that her words were not only weird but also too close to calling him attractive and quickly moved away to the safety of her shop. She ignored Ike calling her name, intent on getting inside before she made herself look more foolish, and did just that.

Once inside the safety of her darkened shop she took a deep breath. That was too close. She needed to reign in this weird developing crush on her work neighbor.

"He's just a nice guy Zelda," she told herself as she moved from the door, "he's just being friendly."

 **XXX**

 **I'm really liking this story! I've been feeling it the past few days and I'm trying to get everything typed up and posted. I already have the next few stories in my brain which I refuse to write out until I finish this one because if I do that then I might lose the spark. Does that make sense? Anyway thanks for reading and a big hug for my reviewers. You guys have no idea how awesome it is to get the alerts. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda decided to avoid Ike for a few days. She was swamped with work and orders that needed filling, and soon enough the weekend passed into Monday without her really noticing. Her new routine for the morning consisted of waking up earlier than she had been, ensuring she got there and into her shop before Ike even pulled into the parking lot. It was weird, and she missed their banter, but she felt it was for the best to stop her little crush from growing.

XxX

All weekend Ike had noticed that Zelda was getting there earlier. At first he chalked it up to a new shop owner getting in a little over her head and getting swamped with work but when he pulled into his parking space on Monday morning and she was already inside he felt like it had something to do with him. Had he come on too strong? Were the nice gestures too much?

He slammed his car door in agitation and moved to his shop. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He sighed as he stuck his key in the lock and turned it, determined to get his day going without thoughts of the brunette getting in the way.

XxX

Zelda had watched Ike storm into his shop that morning with the help of the mirror hanging behind her counter. He had stared at her shop for a moment and she had silently begged him to come over and knock on her door. Then he was gone. Now she stood behind her counter, a small sigh of relief leaving her lips as her last order of the morning left with a smile.

The shop fell into a blissful silence and she looked to the wall separating her and Ike. As she thought about the blue haired man she wondered what he thought about her sudden disinterest, a frown twisting her lips. It wasn't fair to him, but she knew herself well and if she didn't cut off the stream of niceness she'd end up wanting more than he did.

The door opened and she looked up, surprised to see a tall woman with long black hair and red glasses stroll in on her high heels that looked oddly gun shaped. "Good morning," Zelda smiled at her welcomingly, "how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you could do a bouquet for my girlfriend," she asked as she looked around. "It's our two year anniversary and she would just love some beautiful roses."

"Of course! What color does she like?"

"Blood red," the woman practically purred as she approached the counter. "Do you think you could fill the order by this evening? She'll be picking me up from work and then we're off on our little getaway."

"As long as you're wanting less than four dozen in that color," Zelda admitted and the woman gave her a nod.

"Just two dozen, one for each year."

"That's really sweet," Zelda commented and the woman laughed.

"If you think I'm sweet you're dead wrong," she shook her head and nodded to the wall between the tattoo parlor and Zelda's. "Just ask Ike." That made Zelda tense with an unexpected amount of jealousy.

"You know Ike?" she tried to ask casually and the woman stared at her for a moment.

"For many years. He actually introduced me to my Jeanne. I work his front desk, we've been friends for ages now... I've tried setting him up on dates over the years as a thank you but the poor bastard has zero interest in everyone I've introduced him to." Zelda felt a bit better at that, a warm smile coming to her lips. Then she remembered that this was her customer and cleared her throat.

"Okay so two dozen roses-"

"Leave the thorns on please."

"Alright, with thorns, ready by tonight?"

"Indeed."

"I'll have them ready-"

"Bayonetta," her shop door opened and Zelda looked to see Ike standing there in a dark red shirt and black pants, his eyes focused on anything but her, "you promised me lunch remember?"

"You misfile one little form-"

"I have no navy blue ink for a week!" Ike fired back and finally met Zelda's eyes. She gave him a timid smile and his lips twitched. "Hey Zelda," he said in greeting as he came in the shop, his stride seeming to hold less swagger than the last few times she'd seen him.

"Hi Ike."

"Is Bayonetta bothering you?" he asked as he stopped beside the now scowling woman. Ike gave her a grin and bumped his hip against hers. "Don't be a wicked witch or I'll tell Jeanne on you," he taunted and Bayonetta scoffed.

"I'll just bribe her with roses," she waved off his words and Ike chuckled. Zelda watched the exchange, almost feeling like she wasn't really there to them until Ike met her eyes again. His grin was on his lips, but his eyes held less of that mischievous spark that she had always seen before. "You using the travel mug?" he asked and Zelda bit her lips together as a joke came to her.

"Do you miss it? Regret letting me use it?" she asked and his grin grew.

"Oh yeah, I'm so missing it. I was actually going to ask you if I could buy that one covered with flowers," he responded sarcastically.

"No I think I'll just torture you with it for awhile," Zelda fired back and Bayonetta laughed.

"Oh I like her," she said and proceeded to bump Ike's hip. "Let's go get lunch."

"You're buying me some damn good ribs, I hope you know that," he practically hummed the words, his tone making Zelda squirm slightly.

"You and your damn ribs. Ribs, spicy steak-"

"A man likes what he likes," Ike defended and turned his eyes back to Zelda. "Maybe Zelda wants something as well-"

"Oh no," Bayonetta grabbed his shirt near the collar and pulled him towards the exit, Zelda painfully aware of the way his shirt rode up on his hips and exposed the lounging pin-up, "I'm not treating anyone else."

"After I gave you the weekend off? That outta buy me good will for the rest of the year!" Ike laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged to the door. They made it to the door and he waved at Zelda. "See ya later."

"Bye Ike," she laughed nervously, her eyes not quite making it to his from where they were glued to his hip.

XxX

"I think it's obvious," Bayonetta said casually as she poured her raspberry vinaigrette over the dark greens.

"How's it obvious?" Ike asked as he pulled one rib from the rack and dipped it in the barbecue sauce.

"The way you act around her makes me and Jeanne look like strangers," she responded and he laughed.

"You two practically undress each other with your eyes and..." he trailed off as Bayonetta met his eyes and he laughed uncomfortably. "I'm that obvious?"

"Not undressing her with your eyes, you're a touch more subtle than the average male but," she took a moment to stab a few greens, "you look at her like she's too good for you. I've never seen you do that before."

"Shut up," Ike grumbled as he took a bite of his ribs. "I don't."

"You do," she fired back and he snorted. "And the way she looks at you-"

"How does she look at me?" he asked, obviously a bit too eagerly as Bayonetta gave him a look before taking a slow and drawn out bite of food. "Bay-"

"She looks at you the way I think most people look at a wildcat. Like you're so amazing but she's terrified to go and pet you." Ike snorted and continued with his ribs. "Don't you want her to pet you Ike?" He shot her a glare for that and she gave him a wicked smile.

"I think you're seeing things that aren't there," he told her seriously. "I've been nothing but nice to her and it's like she's been avoiding me the last few days."

"Maybe it scares her," Bayonetta offered and Ike shook his head.

"What? My ink? The snakebites?"

"Maybe the thought of developing feelings for someone so different from her norm," Bayonetta explained slowly and Ike paused in his attempt to pick up his next rib.

"You think that might be it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Can't say for certain, but I think it's a possibility."

XxX

Zelda sat in her back room with her sandwich, her mind consumed by the ridiculous tattoo on Ike's hip. Well, not the tattoo per say, but the muscular torso it was attached to. She wondered when he found time to work out with his shop and obviously very busy social life. She remembered the picture on the article and shook her head, determined not to think about how much she wanted to see them in person. Maybe trace them with her fingers as they talked in her bed...

Zelda shook the thoughts forcefully from her mind. She would not, could not, think of Ike like that. If she allowed that she'd make a fool of herself surely. Her phone buzzed on the table and she scooped it up, happy to have any sort of distraction from thoughts of Ike.

'What's up?' The simple message from Link made her smile.

'Eating lunch. You?'

'I'm actually making an appointment.' That made her brow furrow.

'Appointment? Are you sick?'

'No lol not that kind of appointment. I've decided to finally get that tattoo I've been telling you about for ages now.' Zelda laughed at that. He'd been talking about getting a Triforce tattoo since high school, she'd honestly never expected him to go through with it.

'So you're going to leave me alone in the world? To be surrounded by the inked masses?'

'Yep!'

'You're so caring' she replied with an eye roll. During her younger days she would have parroted her father's words back at Link, but lately she found her opinion on how tacky and trashy tattoos looked to be changing. 'When are you getting it done?'

'I have to wait for the appointment lady to get back to me. She's at lunch right now.'

'Where are you getting it done?'

'My chest.'

'No I meant where, like who's going to do it?'

'Well hopefully I can get it done by the guy I want but if he's booked solid I'll take my second choice.' She sighed, ready to ask him who was his first choice when another message came through. 'Going back to work bye!' She sighed and set her phone down before picking up her sandwich.

XxX

Ike laughed at Cloud's dismay, the insides of his microwave burrito now covering the front of his black shirt. "Shut up," Cloud said with a pout as he stood up and began to pull the shirt from his body. "This is my favorite shirt."

"I'll grab you one of mine," Ike said as he moved from the back room, feeling a little bad for laughing so hard. He knew the black shirt with the silver lion's head on it was special to his friend; not only did it almost perfectly match the tattoo on his chest but it was from his girlfriend Tifa. Those two... Ike envied them. He never said a word about it, but the way they just understood the other without struggle was rare and beautiful. Ike moved to his booth and grabbed one of his personal shirts from the pile he kept hidden in the corner. After the whole Zelda-in-white-on-a-rainy-day thing he decided that keeping a few of his own on hand wouldn't be so bad.

He grabbed one that was black without any print on it and walked back to the back room, hearing Bayonetta answering the phone up front. "Here man," he tossed the shirt at Cloud and grabbed the burrito covered one before moving to the sink to wash it off.

"Thanks," Cloud said and Ike shrugged.

"Shit happens."

"You getting anywhere with Flower Girl next door?" Ike felt Cloud's eyes on his back and sighed.

"Not really."

"Okay look," Cloud moved next to him and Ike tensed, "I think you'll like Tifa's friend. Her name's-"

"I don't want to meet her friend," Ike said firmly as he looked to Cloud. "I appreciate it, I really do but I'm not going to date her friend."

"She's hot," Cloud insisted and Ike barked a laugh.

"Good for her, doesn't change my mind."

"Ike."

"Cloud."

"Ike."

"Cloud."

"Ik-"

"Say my name again and I'm dropping this shirt in bleach," he threatened as he held up the prized possession. Cloud paled slightly.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Cloud glared at him and stalked out of the back, Ike shaking his head the whole time.

XxX

Zelda walked into Ike's Ink, Bayonetta's two dozen roses in hand. Bayonetta leapt to her feet with a happy shriek that had three heads poking out of booths.

"What happened?" the blonde hair asked.

"Did you break something?" the white hair asked almost at the same time.

"Hey Zelda," Ike called as his head vanished.

"Here you are," she said as Bayonetta took the roses with reverence. "Two dozen with thorns. I hope Jeanne likes them."

"Oh she'll love them," Bayonetta said softly as she set them gently on her desk. "Here I'll get you my card and you can swipe it," she got up and clicked away, Zelda standing there awkwardly. The sounds of the rock music were distorted by the whirring sounds of what she assumed were the tattoo guns.

"Thank you so much!" Zelda raised an eyebrow as a blonde woman came bouncing out of the booth in front of Ike who looked vaguely annoyed. He caught Zelda's eye and gave her a little grin as he followed the blonde up to the front desk. "I've been dying for this tattoo for like ever and you are so talented!" Zelda felt a surge of protectiveness for Ike as the woman laid her hand on his tattooed arm.

"Part of the job," he responded with a step closer to Zelda.

"I'm just so happy you have no idea!" the woman babbled on, oblivious to the look Ike shot Zelda. It screamed help and the brunette decided she could do just that. "You should totally come to my party tonight I-"

"I'm sure it's going to be a blast," Zelda interrupted firmly as she looped an arm through Ike's and leaned against him, "but he's already promised me a night out." The blonde glared daggers at her, but nothing could wipe the smile from Zelda's lips as Ike slid his arm around her waist. It felt good, even if it was a lie, and she pushed her luck by sliding her arm around his.

"Here you go," Bayonetta clicked back up to the desk and thankfully didn't bat an eye at the scene before her. Zelda took Bayonetta's card and felt Ike tug her towards the door. She followed his lead and found herself in her shop with both of them still holding onto each other. After a silent moment Ike pulled her to him and wrapped both arms around her. Zelda melted into him, breathing in every single smell that made up his scent.

"Thank you," he whispered softly and she laughed.

"Yes, I'm really a hero for saving you from the vile blonde," she said as she wrapped her arms around him to properly hug him back. They stayed that way for a minute before she forced herself to step back and go to her register.

"I mean it you know," he called out as he followed her, "I am grateful. I don't like getting hit on by someone I just tattooed and you're my hero of the day."

"Well," Zelda blushed as she swiped the card, trying to not say the wrong thing, "I didn't mind. She seemed to be pretty intent on you being her friend for the evening."

"Yeah," he chuckled as he leaned on the counter, "that's uh, not really my style." Zelda tried to hide a happy smile at that news and instead grabbed the receipt that printed out. "You have any plans tonight?" he asked and she looked up at him, trying to discern what he was going to say. "I mean, Bayonetta's busy with Jeanne tonight but Cloud, Corrin, and I are going to hang out and if you're not busy-"

"I've actually got a movie night planned with my friend," she admitted and he nodded.

"That's cool," he added after a moment and Zelda didn't know what to say. "You want me to take Bayonetta back her card?" he offered and she shrugged.

"Sure, if you want."

"Yeah I gotta get back and clean up my booth before the next appointment. I'll catch you later," he told her as he took the card and receipt before moving to the door. "Bye Zelda."

"Bye Ike."

 **XXX**

 **See? On a roll. Hope you've enjoyed and to my reviewers last chapter (GlamAngel3766, concisponci, Sidhmeril, and KarateGirl999) you guys rock and make my day. Thanks for reading and please drop a review if you have time! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda stood with Link in line to get tickets, her eyes roaming the marquee as he babbled on about how happy he was with his going on three months relationship. Zelda gave him a smile, trying not to show that she was envious of him. It had been forever since she had been in any relationship, much less one of substance, and she missed all the small details that came with the territory.

A loud laugh in front of them pulled her from her musings and she looked to see a familiar trio of men in front of them at the ticket booth. Ike's blue hair and inked arms were unmistakable as he collected his ticket and shoved the white haired man jovially. She smiled slightly, wondering what the odds were that they would be going to a movie the same night as her and Link. The blonde from his shop had his arm around a beautiful woman with long black hair, the two of them talking softly as the white haired man paid for his ticket. The feeling of wanting to go up to Ike and say hi was overwhelming but she bit her lips and stood there, silently watching their exchange as the line crept forward.

XxX

"I'm telling you that happened!" Corrin insisted as he led the group inside the doors of the massive theater. Ike and Cloud shared a look of disbelief that made Corrin scoff and Ike wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You know we love you," he told him in a fake gentle tone that earned him an elbow to the ribs. He withdrew his arm and turned around to walk backwards, meaning to say something to the couple falling behind in their trek to the snack bar when he saw her. A grin curled up his lips at the sight of his beautiful brunette neighbor and just as he was about to call out to her he saw the man she was with. The words died on his tongue and he scowled at the ground as he turned around. They were talking intently to one another, their eyes locked as they moved... yeah they weren't holding hands but that didn't mean anything. He knew a date when he saw one and he suddenly understood why she hadn't been texting him and had been avoiding him the past few days.

"Movie night with a friend," he grumbled to himself as he made it to the snack bar. "Large popcorn and a cup," he ordered with a neutral expression on his face, the earlier exuberance at seeing the newest super hero flick having died at his revelation. She was taken. It shouldn't have stung as much as it did, but he was starting to feel like there had been the possibility of more. Now... He shook his head and grabbed his popcorn and empty cup, determined not to let Zelda's relationship status ruin his evening.

XxX

Zelda sat beside Link in the auditorium, her eyes hunting for a certain head of blue hair. She found him sitting with his friends a few rows ahead of her and a smile curled up her lips as he tossed a popcorn kernel into the air and caught it in his mouth with ease. Then the lights dimmed and she turned her eyes to the screen, determined to not get distracted by him during the film.

Her determination lasted all of about ten seconds and she found her eyes on the back of his head, willing him to turn and somehow notice her in the darkened room. Then a group of giggling young women sat behind the group of four and she let out a sigh as he turned slightly. She'd have to be blind to miss the grin he flashed one of them before turning back around. A sigh left her lips that made Link elbow her with a concerned expression. She shook her head to indicate it was nothing before grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning her eyes back to the screen.

XxX

The movie ended and Ike filed out with his friends, telling himself he wasn't looking for the brunette until he saw her walking right in front of him. He let his eyes travel down and track the sway of her hips, admitting to himself that the blonde man at her side was one lucky son of a bitch. The blonde was gushing about the movie nonstop but Zelda seemed to just be nodding along, almost as if she was distracted by something.

"Let's go eat I'm starving," Cloud demanded on his left and Ike gave him a smirk as they moved around the couple.

"Something spicy and I'm in," he said, trying not to let it show that Zelda's eyes meeting his made his chest tighten. She gave him a smile and he gave her a quick grin and a nod before moving on, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the obviously taken woman.

XxX

Zelda woke up the next morning and went through her routine with a distracted air. Ike's grin the night before had been forced and she wondered why. She had fallen asleep thinking about it, had even contemplated texting him, but in the end decided a face to face conversation might be better.

So she readied for work and made two cups of coffee, a smile on her lips as she did. Last night had confirmed what she was afraid of and rather than panic and hide she decided to embrace it. This crush on Ike wasn't a bad thing, and he wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet and wonderful, and despite her initial impression of his tattoos the look had grown on her.

She left her apartment and made it to her shop with a frown on her lips. Ike's car wasn't there, but the blonde man from the night before was hopping out of a sleek black sports car with the raven haired woman behind the wheel. Zelda carefully got out of her car as the raven haired woman drove off and the blonde gave her a polite nod.

"Where's Ike?" she asked and he paused as she caught up with him.

"Ike's at the hospital," he responded and Zelda froze in shock.

"Is he okay?" she asked and the man barked a laugh.

"He's fine. The name's Cloud by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Zelda," she said quickly, committing the name to memory. "Why's Ike at the hospital?"

"Because he got the call during our second round of drinks last night that he was about to be an uncle. He's been up there all night and just went home about an hour and a half ago."

"Aw!" Zelda couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah it's a big deal for his sister and her husband... He asked me to open so he could catch some sleep before his appointments started today." She nodded at that and gave him a little wave as she made it to her door. "You sound kinda like you miss him," he called out and she froze with her key halfway to the door.

"He's part of my morning now I guess," she tried to say casually and Cloud turned to face her.

"Then why have you been avoiding him the last few days?" he asked as he crossed his pale arms.

"I... personal reasons really," she said and he narrowed his blue eyes slightly.

"Don't fuck with Ike's emotions alright? He's been through enough in his life. If you like him then show him that, if not then tell him so he can move on." With those blunt words Cloud unlocked the tattoo parlor door and stepped inside, leaving Zelda to stare at the spot he'd been in a moment before. Did that mean Ike returned her confusing emotions? Was it mutual?

XxX

Ike beamed at his friends and coworkers as he entered his shop, the stupid ear to ear grin refusing to fade from the first moment he heard the cries of his newborn niece. "A beautiful, healthy, baby girl," he said simply to the duo standing there waiting on him. They whooped happily and Ike nodded. "When we close up over here I'm heading back to the hospital."

"Well I hope you realize you're not the only one," Corrin said and Cloud nodded.

"I've already told Tifa and she's got a baby gift ready," he added with a rare smile that made Ike's grow. He really had a great group of friends, even if Bayonetta wasn't there to add her own peculiar cheer to the moment.

"After my appointment I might pop over to Zelda's and see if she can whip up a quick flower thingy," Ike waved his hand vaguely, "for Mist."

"Just for flowers?" Cloud asked and Ike sighed.

"Not now man," he warned.

"What happened?" Corrin asked and Ike pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She was at the theater last night with some blonde guy," he said and watched the implications of that simple statement register on their faces.

"Oh," they said in unison and Ike chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah so," he shrugged and tried to find a way to change the subject. Then he heard the perfect way as the operatic music hit his ears. "Cloud what did you do to my playlist?"

XxX

Zelda finished up a lovely little bouquet for a nervous looking young man, a smile on her lips as he kept playing with the ring box from his pocket. "Proposing?" she asked casually and he gave her a nervous nod. "You'll do fine," she reassured him as she held out the flowers. He thanked her and paid, his shaking hands making him drop his card on the counter. "Deep breaths," she reminded and he nodded before shaking his way out the door. Zelda laughed as soon as the door shut behind him and leaned against the counter. Today was slow and she wanted to do nothing more than close shop and walk next door to ask Ike about the newest addition to his family. Just as she was beginning to come up with a way to do so casually her door opened.

"Zel," Link gave her a nervous smile and her brow furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong Link?"

"My first choice was booked solid for a month so I went with my second choice and my appointment is in ten minutes and I'm so nervous," he said all in a rush and suddenly Zelda knew, she just knew, that his second choice was Ike.

"You're getting it done next door with Ike aren't you?" she asked and her blonde friend's eyes widened.

"Yeah how'd you-"

"Lucky guess," she waved off his words. "Why are you here? Moral support?"

"I was hoping you could go with me," he somehow managed to beg while saying that and Zelda sighed.

"Link I can't just close up shop-"

"Please?" he added with his killer pouting eyes and she sighed.

"Alright, but you owe me big time," she said firmly and he nodded.

XxX

Ike had his feet up on the front desk, his eyes on his phone screen as all the pictures of his new niece flooded his phone. He was saving every last one, a smile on his lips when the door opened. "Welcome to Ike's Ink," he said before looking up. When he did he found his eyes on the blonde man that had been with Zelda at the movies the night before and his jaw twitched. Zelda walked in behind him and Ike tried to smile. "How can I help you man?"

"I'm Link I'm uh, here for my appointment with Ike," he said nervously and Ike repressed the urge to sigh. Of course his appointment had to be with Zelda's boyfriend. Of course she had to be the kind of awesome girlfriend to be there for him and with him, even if she wasn't crazy about tattoos. Ike stood up with a stretch before offering the blonde his hand.

"I'm Ike, you must be Triforce guy," he said as they shook hands. "Good morning Zelda," he greeted the brunette who had the audacity to look so beautiful standing there nervously beside him.

"Hi Ike," she returned the greeting with a warm smile. "Heard from Cloud that you're an uncle now."

"Yeah," Ike couldn't help the happy grin at that. "Beautiful baby girl, born really early this morning." He pulled out his phone and after bringing up the pictures handed it over to Zelda. "Last 40 are all her," he added proudly as he clapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Let's get this tattoo going yeah?"

"Yeah," the man nodded and they moved back to the booth, Zelda awwing as they moved. He could get through this, he told himself as they moved back to his booth. He could do this and not think about Zelda seeing it every time they were together. He could do this.

"So where exactly did you want to get it done?" he asked as he led them into the booth.

"My chest," Link said and Ike nodded at that.

"Alright, shirt off, sit down." As the man moved to comply Ike glanced at Zelda, seeing her warm and happy smile looking at the pictures of his new niece and he suppressed the urge to sigh.

"She's so cute," Zelda said as she looked up at him, her smile so infectious Ike found his lips curling up in a warm smile despite his feelings to the whole situation he'd been put in.

"Yeah," he said and took the offered phone back from Zelda, hating how he felt the cliché electric spark between them when their fingers brushed against each other. He was aware of the now shirtless Link staring at him and he pocketed the device, determined not to lose the appointment over not being able to keep his eyes off the beautiful girlfriend. "So," he turned to Link and cleared his throat, "first tattoo?"

"Yeah," he said with a look between Ike and Zelda that made Ike tense.

"I've got a couple on mine and I can tell you from first hand experience that they don't hurt nearly as bad as the more sensitive areas. Bayonetta told me before you left that you wanted a specific one since there's variations on them throughout Hyrule's mythology... Which one were you wanting?"

 **XXX**

 **I figured this was a good place for a break. I've got a few chapters left so have no fear, there's some cuteness coming up! Thanks for reading and a special thank you to my reviewers KarateGirl999 (typo or not I still laughed) and of course the ever amazing concisponci (I'm already teaching my new phone your name ha). Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda watched in stunned awe as Ike started on Link's tattoo. He went from being his easygoing laid back self to a stone faced man on a mission the second the outline was set to Link's bare chest. "So," Link started on what she was sure was going to be mindless babbling, "you uh, have a lot of tattoos yourself." Zelda rolled her eyes and took Link's shaking hand in hers, hoping to calm his nerves.

"Yeah," Ike said distractedly as he set the needle to the pale flesh, "quite a few."

"Who did them?" Link asked with a wince and Ike looked up at him.

"You gotta relax. If you tense the ink won't look right," he told Link gently and the blonde nodded. "As for your question," Ike said as he went back to work, "I did the ones on my arms, chest, and waist. Cloud did my back."

"How'd you managed to do that?" Zelda asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Ambidextrous and the stubbornness of not wanting someone else to ink my art," he told her as he spared her a quick glance. She felt his eyes trail to hers and Link's hands and suddenly she wanted to pull away from her friend.

"Do they all mean something?" Link asked and Ike nodded as he carefully worked on the black outline.

"Almost all of them. The flower on my chest is for my mom, the cat on my arm is for a friend of mine that died... The sword on my arm is for my dad."

"What's the heart for?" Zelda asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Ike froze for a second, his dark blue eyes meeting hers with confusion. Zelda paled, realizing that she wasn't supposed to have seen that one.

"I uh," he cleared his throat and kept inking the outline, "I got it to remind myself that my heart is too open. I've been fucked over one too many times and seeing it laid bare like that reminds me to not do that anymore." She frowned at his explanation, not liking that he had been hurt so much in the past to warrant such a blatant reminder.

"Do you have any you regret?" Link asked and Ike subtly shook his head.

"Not a single one," he answered verbally after a moment. "Then again I've never been the type to get one for a girlfriend or anything. I'll tell you man I've removed more of those than anything else." He continued to work for a moment, Zelda mesmerized by the ink now staining her friend's chest as Ike wiped away a small trail of blood.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever tattooed?" she asked after a moment and Ike's chuckle made her smile.

"You mean weird like art or body part?" he asked with a raised eyebrow in her direction.

"Both?" she asked nervously and was rewarded with another chuckle.

"Well the weirdest thing I've ever inked was the one chick who wanted eyes on her nipples-"

"Ouch," Link said while Zelda's face twisted into an expression of sheer disgust.

"And I've tattooed some intimate places on both men and women so," he shrugged and Zelda watched as her friend's tattoo really started coming together. They lapsed into a strangely peaceful silence as Ike worked, his strokes perfect with the gun, until the completed outline of the Triforce from the Twilight Era of Hyrule sat proudly on Link's chest.

"Holy shit," Link breathed in awe as Ike sat back. Zelda wished she could've lied and said she was looking at Link's tattoo in awe, but her eyes were locked on Ike and the satisfied smirk he was letting pull up one corner of his lips.

"There's your Triforce," Ike said with a little smirk at the blonde as he grabbed some bandaging from the rolling tray littered with various equipment. "Now the way I've done it means you can keep it as just an outline and it looks complete or you can come back when you're ready and I can fill it in." Zelda watched Ike as he unrolled the bandaging and eased it against Link's chest, his movements gentle despite his muscle.

"I'll think on that," Link answered honestly and Ike nodded.

"I understand man, they hurt like a bitch and some people never get another. Now, I want you to..." Zelda tuned out as Ike went into an obviously rehearsed speech on how to care for the new tattoo, taking the time to really look around the booth. Various photos of completed tattoos lined the walls, interspersed with band paraphernalia, and to Zelda's surprise three canvases covered in dark themed paintings hung proudly in prominent places. A wolf with glowing eyes glared out from behind a blackened tree in one, a cloaked woman with blue skin stood in the middle of a scorched field in another, and the final matched the snarling cat on Ike's arm as he stood in a field littered with fallen bodies. "...call and we'll set it up," Ike's voice brought her back to the present and she turned to him.

"Did you do these?" she asked as she pointed to the art and he shook his head.

"My friend Ranulf did before he died," he told her with a somber expression. "Those were his last three, though his room was covered in different sketches of the cat... It's the only thing on me that isn't my art." Zelda's eyes strayed to his arm and Ike held it out proudly. The cat really did match the one on his wall and she smiled.

"I bet he'd be proud that you got his art tattooed," she said softly and Ike shrugged before turning his attention back to Link who was struggling to get his shirt on.

"Here man," he said as he helped the blonde into the green fabric and Zelda couldn't help the fond smile on her lips if she tried.

XxX

Watching the two of them walk out of his shop had been one of the hardest things Ike had ever done. He hated himself for wanting what he obviously couldn't have, but dammit he wanted her. "Ah shit," he sighed to himself as he collapsed behind the front desk.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asked and Ike let his head fall to the desk.

"I forgot to ask if she could whip up a little something for Mist."

"So?"

"So you really think I wanna go over there and see them being all lovey dovey? No thanks," Ike mimed a gag and felt Corrin's eye roll.

"Just go over there. Maybe seeing it will help you get over her?" he offered before walking away and Ike glared at the photo of Bayonetta and Jeanne on the desk. Damn the couples around him.

XxX

Ike put on a bold face as he walked into Zelda's shop thirty minutes later, his mask perfectly stoic. She was behind the counter with her back to him, the phone to her ear. "...for Monday. Understood. Have a great day." With that she turned and hung up, Ike almost aching to see her smile at him. "Hey Ike," she greeted him with her smile and he felt his own mask slip as he gave her a grin.

"Hey Zelda," he returned the greeting and stopped before the counter. "I didn't want to come in and scare anyone but uh," he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, "could you do a little something for my sister? I'm heading over to the hospital in a little bit and I'd like to have something."

"Of course!" she smiled at him and turned to grab a little vase. Ike watched her, his brain screaming at him to stop. A small voice in the back of his head screamed out that she was taken and while he knew he wouldn't cross that line... god he wanted to flirt with breaking it. "Pink for the baby girl?" she asked and he nodded as she set about grabbing various flowers. A thought hit him then and he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course," she said as she approached the counter again with a few blooms.

"How'd you know about the heart on my chest?" he asked and she froze. He saw the brief flash of panic across her beautiful face before she resumed working.

"You showed me," she lied and he snorted.

"I showed you my flower Zelda," he said with a grin on his lips, "the heart is on the other side. Now there's two ways I can think of that you saw it. One," he held up a finger, "you saw me shirtless at some point but I can't even begin to imagine when. Two," he held up another finger and his grin grew wicked, "you internet stalked me. You googled me, didn't you?"

"I uh," red flooded her cheeks and Ike chuckled.

"You did!" He laughed harder at that, amazed that she had and she glared at him. "Zelda I don't care if you did I-"

"I was curious and I found some magazine article with your picture alright?" she snapped and Ike felt his grin slide off his lips.

"Zelda I didn't mean it as an insult, and I definitely didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I-"

"I was just curious about you and-"

"I'm a honestly a little flattered," he continued over her words and she stared at him, obviously trying to read him. After a moment she went back to the flowers before her and Ike wanted to push his luck with the situation, he really wanted to, but knew he couldn't go that far.

"Here," she pushed the flowers forward and Ike stared at the admittedly beautiful yet small bouquet.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked and she waved off his words.

"I'll just tack it on to the balance for your mom's ones," she said and he gave her a warm grin, all the teasing and flirting he had wanted surging to a point where he just had to push it, even if he ended up regretting it later.

"You're an angel, you know that?" he told her and she blushed as she motioned for him to pick up the flowers.

"Just go see your new niece," she said in a soft voice and Ike didn't think twice before he leaned across the counter and pecked the lightest kiss he had ever given anyone to her lips. She froze in shock and Ike used the moment to grab the flowers and turn on his heel.

"See you later Zelda," he said quickly as he left her shop, hoping his embarrassment wasn't audible in his voice. The moment of daring, devil may care attitude faded and panic set in. Why had he done that? Why'd he kiss her? Why'd he take that step off the cliff he couldn't get back? She was taken, he'd tattooed her boyfriend! "Fuck," he breathed as he made a beeline for his car, too embarrassed with himself to look back.

XxX

Zelda was frozen to the spot where Ike had kissed her. It had been fleeting, had lasted only a moment, but it was enough to confirm to the confused woman that he did in fact return her feelings. He had left so fast, but she had caught the red flooding his cheeks as he turned. What did he have to be embarrassed about? She was the one who had let slip that she had, in his own words, internet stalked him.

"Oh goddesses," she touched a soft hand to her lips and stared at the empty spot where Ike's car had been a moment before. Doubt set in immediately and she second guessed herself. He didn't feel the same, he couldn't. He must've been caught up in the moment of getting the flowers, happiness at the thought of seeing his new niece... He couldn't have meant that. Not at all. Did he?

Zelda did the only thing she could think to do in such a confusing moment. Her cellphone was in her hand and ringing before she even registered dialing her best friend.

"Hey Zel-"

"Ike kissed me," she spoke over his greeting and Link immediately went silent.

"What?" he asked after a moment and Zelda launched into the details, barely stopping to take a breath. "Calm down Zelda!" Link's voice bolted out at the end of her rambling and she clamped her mouth shut.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted softly and Link sighed.

"Okay, the facts that you've given me are that you googled him, he found out, and you got embarrassed by that, so when he tried to tell you it was okay you were doing your normal Zelda-in-full-panic-mode thing and tried to get him to leave. He did, but not before kissing you," Link said and she nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "So what are you calling me for exactly?"

"What do I do Link? What does this mean? You've always understood guys better than me-"

"He likes you Zelda, I don't know how else to say it. Ike, the guy that you're both attracted to and slightly scared of, returns your crush."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked softly and Link let out a little laugh.

"You said it yourself I understand guys better... Look, I know you want proof and not just my opinion so here's what I saw today while not dying of a heart attack at getting my tattoo." He paused and Zelda couldn't stand her friend's flair for the dramatic in that moment. She did an impatient jump and heard his chuckle. "Did you just jump?"

"Link!"

"He was looking at you! Every chance he got he was staring at you like a prize he had no chance of winning!" Link laughed lightly and Zelda stared at the ground in shock.

"He was? But I'm not, I'm me and he's-"

"Attracted to a beautiful woman? Wow big shock there," Link replied sarcastically and Zelda laughed breathlessly. "I think it's time to hang up with me and call him. Tell him. Then date him, marry him, and have lots of babies."

"Link!" she laughed incredulously into the phone and heard him shake his head.

"You two would make some cute babies," he singsonged and she blushed. "Don't think about cute little bundles with blue hair and slightly pointy ears, just call him and stop having a mild panic attack."

"I don't know I mean, he said he was going to visit his sister and-"

"Text him to call you later. He's probably freaking out right now that he's gone and ruined whatever he had with you." Zelda saw the wisdom in his words and nodded to herself.

"Okay," she verbalized to him and heard him hum.

"You know I have every right to tease you relentlessly about this right? You, who have always been skeptical and downright rude about tattoos have a crush on a guy who's not only covered in them but owns a tattoo parlor."

"Shut up," she laughed nervously and hung up. She stared at her phone for a moment before pulling up her contacts and scrolling to Ike. Taking a deep breath, she tapped the icon to text him and stared for a moment at the blank screen.

'Can you call me later?' she typed and sent the message without over analyzing it. She could do this, she wanted to do this.

 **XXX**

 **I love this story. It's giving me life and really making me happy. Hope you're all enjoying it as well! Special thanks to concisponci and my anonymous guest for reviewing last chapter! It seriously does make my day to get the alerts guys, you have no idea. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter! Love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Ike stared at the text from the unknown number, his curiosity piqued by the anonymous request to call them back. He hadn't had any issues with unknown people getting his number in awhile but he wasn't about to push his luck with this one. He'd already pushed his luck with Zelda earlier with that absolutely random kiss. He groaned as he thought about it; not even the comforting caress of his worn couch could make him feel better. His sister had loved the flowers and he had loved holding the tiny newborn baby girl for over an hour, but the second he had to hand the pink bundle of joy back over his thoughts were on the mess of a situation he'd created.

XxX

Zelda got to work on time, a little upset that Ike had never called her back the night before. As she pulled into her spot she noticed Ike's car was already there. A glance at his shop showed movement inside and she let out a sigh. Today was the day he was going to pick up the flowers for his mom's birthday, so either way he was going to have to see her.

XxX

Ike hid his shaky nerves from his friends by diving headlong into his work as usual. They didn't suspect a thing until lunch. Together they voted on eating at the small cafe a few doors down from the tattoo parlor, a great place with delicious sandwiches that Ike was always hyped for. They sat at their table after ordering, Cloud and Corrin already swapping insults and jabs. Ike just gave them a forced grin, causing both of them to narrow in on that.

"What happened?" Cloud asked and Ike tensed.

"Nothing," he told him and Corrin narrowed his eyes.

"Liar, what happened?"

"I uh," he chuckled humorlessly and ran a hand through his hair, "I kinda screwed up yesterday with Zelda."

"We need details," Cloud said firmly and Ike wished the booth could swallow him. Ike took a steadying breath and opened his mouth, only to snap it shut a moment later when Zelda walked into the eatery. His eyes tracked her to the front counter and watched her order, a grin despite himself curling up the corner of his lips.

XxX

Zelda was starving at lunchtime and without thinking about where else she could go went to the place further down from Ike's Ink, having heard they made good sandwiches. She placed an order for a grilled chicken panini and turned to find a table. Then it hit her. Every single table in the bustling place was taken. Her eyes roamed the tables, trying to pick out a group that was about to leave, tempted to just get it to go, when a very familiar group of tattooed men caught her eye.

The decision was made before Zelda really thought it through. She walked over to the table and found Ike's wary eyes on her. "Hey Zelda," he greeted with a slight blush on his cheeks she couldn't deny looked adorable.

"Hey Ike," she returned the greeting, feeling the eyes of the other two on her. "Do you mind if I join you? There's not another table open-"

"Yeah," Ike slid over and Zelda gave him a happy smile as she sat down.

"Thanks," she said and he nodded. This wasn't the time or place to discuss what had happened yesterday, but she wanted and needed to know what was going through his head. "How did your sister like the flowers yesterday?" she asked and Ike gave her a warm grin.

"She loved them and my mom was in awe of how you put them together... Made me happy to know that I already had her order in for tonight." She smiled proudly at the news and the easy grin on his lips made her relax a little.

"Were you at the hospital long?" she asked and he shrugged.

"A few hours... Why?" he asked and she blushed.

"I uh," she lowered her voice, "I texted you yesterday and you never responded." He gave her a confused look before something clicked and he pulled out his phone.

"This was you?" he asked and she read the displayed text before nodding. He chuckled in embarrassment and she watched him add her to his contacts. "I'm sorry I didn't know that was you otherwise I would've called you back."

"You didn't know?" she asked back and it dawned on her when he nodded that she had never texted or called him before. "Oh goddesses I never gave you mine!" she laughed in sheer embarrassment, the tension between them lessening significantly.

"Look uh," he cleared his throat and leaned closer to her, "yesterday I..." he trailed off and Zelda felt her heart thunder in her chest.

"You kissed me," she supplied and he nodded.

"I did and I'm sorry because I shouldn't have. I got caught up in the moment and you didn't really get a say in that... and with you and Link-"

"Here we go!" a peppy waitress brought out their plates and Zelda took her panini with some confusion. Ike immediately dug into his sandwich and she puzzled over his words as she picked up hers. He was too cute with the whole she didn't get a say but that last part... She didn't understand. What did Link have to do with anything?

XxX

Before Ike knew it lunch was over and he was walking side by side with Zelda, their arms brushing every so often. They were walking in a slightly awkward silence, him not knowing what to say. Before he would've liked to they made it to her door and she turned to him. "Well thanks for letting me sit with you," she said awkwardly and he nodded before taking a half step closer to her. His brain was screaming at him to stop playing such a dangerous game but his body was ignoring the memo as he gave her a grin.

"I uh," he finally realized how wrong what he was trying to do was and cleared his throat, "I should get back I-" his words died on his lips as she stood on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lower lip. "Zelda," he stepped back and knew he couldn't hide the pained look on his face if he tried, "I can't. I want to but you've got Link and... I'll uh, I gotta set up for my next appointment but when I come to get Mom's flowers we'll discuss this okay?" he begged and she nodded, looking like a painful mix of hurt and confused. Ike couldn't leave her standing there like that so against his better judgment he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

XxX

Zelda was confused as she walked into her shop. If Ike liked her why couldn't they... she froze halfway to her counter, a disbelieving laugh flying past her lips. He brought up Link. He couldn't... did he think she was dating Link? She pulled out her phone and tapped to her her message to him the day before.

'Do you think I'm dating Link?' she sent the message and shook her head as she kept walking, suddenly realizing exactly what was going on. Her phone buzzed and she read the text with a laugh and a fond smile at the adorable dork that responded.

'Yes? Aren't you? I saw you two at the movies the other night and he was holding your hand while I did his ink... Aren't you?'

'No! Ike we've been friends since we were in diapers! I love him like the goofy brother I never had. And despite all that I think his boyfriend would have a problem if we were.' She sent the message and pocketed the device, laughing as she went. "Oh goddesses Ike," she shook her head and went to the cooler to grab the arrangement for his mom. Just a ribbon around the vase and it would be perfect. Her phone buzzed and she waited until she had the ribbon cut and tied around the vase fancily to check the message.

'I gave my appointment to Cloud. Can I swing by?'

'Yeah' she responded and carefully smoothed her hair behind her pointed ears. Before she knew it Ike was walking into her shop and she gave him a warm smile.

"You thought me and Link were dating?" she asked and he nodded as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah I mean," he shrugged, "you two seemed really close and-"

"So you kissed me yesterday thinking I was dating my best friend?" she asked dryly and he ducked his head in shame.

"Yeah, I usually don't ever let my emotions get the best of me like that," he admitted and glanced at the flowers on the counter. "Those look beautiful, are those for my mom?"

"Yes but you're not dodging this one Ike," she said firmly and he gave her a little nervous grin.

"It's been awhile alright? I'm not... I've never actually been good at this," he ducked his head again and Zelda walked around the counter to him.

"Good at what?" she encouraged gently as she stopped before him.

"Admitting that I have interest in someone," he said softly and looked at her, a self deprecating grin on his lips, "especially someone so far out of my league."

"Ike," she shook her head and he sighed.

"I kinda figured that of course you were dating Link I mean, he's perfectly normal and not covered in ink and doesn't have snakebites-"

"I used to hate tattoos," she cut him off, "I thought they were all just tacky and gross. Then I met you and I got to see the person behind them and that alone is enough to make me think twice about them." He stared at her, a heartbreaking amount of hope in his eyes. "And as for these," she reached up and touched the metal studs beneath his lip gently, "they're actually kinda hot." A wicked grin broke out in his lips at that.

"Tonight I'm busy, but I'd love to maybe do something tomorrow if that works for you?" he offered and Zelda nodded.

"I'd like that," she finally managed to vocalize and he grinned before stepping closer to her. Zelda was on her toes in an instant, ready to meet his lips with hers. The kiss was gentle and soft, Zelda smiling the whole time at the way his snakebites brushed against her. He pulled back and she gave him a little pout.

"Don't give me that look," he chided gently. "I'll move way too fast if I don't stop myself." She blushed as she wondered exactly what he'd do, almost wanting to find out.

His phone dinged in his pocket, breaking the spell of the moment, and he took a half step back to pull it from his pocket. "And that's my mom," he chuckled, "already worried that I've forgotten about her today. I need to go back to my place and get ready... Can I call you later?" he asked and she nodded.

"Anytime," she confirmed and grabbed the front of his shirt. He grinned at her before ducking his head down to meet her lips. Zelda felt her toes curl in her shoes. This kiss held far more confidence and passion. His arms wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepened, dragging a small moan from her throat. Before her brain had time to fully process what was happening he pulled back and withdrew his arms.

"I'll call you later, I promise... But now I really need to pay for the flowers and get this whole birthday dinner going." Zelda laughed and walked back around the counter, putting on a professional face.

"Will you be paying with cash or credit sir?" she asked in her most aloof tone and he chuckled as he walked over to her.

"Credit if you would be so kind and gracious madam," he added a little bow at the end and she couldn't keep her expression straight at that. She cracked with a snort and a laugh bubbled past her lips that made him grin at her.

XxX

Zelda collapsed on her couch with a happy sigh, her phone in her hand to text Link.

'Busy?'

'Never too busy for you. What's up?'

'I think, after clearing up some ridiculous confusion, that I might have a boyfriend.' She waited a moment, imagining the squeak of shock, before her phone chimed.

'DETAILS. NOW'

'Ike thought we were dating. I cleared that up and he's supposed to call me later about doing something tomorrow after work... Did I mention we kissed?' she smirked as she hit send, knowing exactly the face he'd make.

'You kissed today?'

'Several times' Zelda couldn't help her evil giggle as she waited for his response.

'So why aren't you busy making babies with him tonight?' She read the message and blushed violently.

'Because he's celebrating his mom's birthday. And besides that it's way too early to do that!'

'It's not too early to go through the baby making motions if you catch my drift ;)' his text made her blush and she tried to think of a way to respond to that. Before she could come up with a decent comeback, an incoming text from Ike made her brow twitch in confusion.

'You made my mom cry.'

'?' was all she could think to text back. A moment later a picture came through and she smiled at the photo of a woman with hair as blue as Ike's standing beside a table. Her hands were over her lips, the unmistakable sheen of tears were in her eyes, and Zelda's bouquet sat before her.

'See? She's in love with them'

'I'm glad she loves them but why are you texting me? Shouldn't you be focusing on your dinner with her?'

':P we're in between dinner and dessert. After I told her about the brunette who made the bouquet she basically demanded that I ask you out.' Zelda smiled at that.

'What did you say to that?'

'That I kinda already did... And that hopefully by tomorrow night I'd have plans to go out again.'

'I think I might see that in the future for you.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah'

'Grr dessert time.. Can I call you later?'

'Definitely' Zelda smiled at her phone and relaxed against the cushions, happiness coursing through her veins.

'Zelda?' The text from Link startled her and she pulled up the keyboard to respond.

'You know I'm not that easy.'

'You've also never dated a guy that hot before.'

'...good point.'

XxX

The second Ike was pulling out of the driveway of his mom's house he had the phone to his ear. "Hey," Zelda answered on the second ring and he smiled.

"Hey yourself. How's your evening?"

"Mm, kinda boring... Are you done with your mom's birthday?"

"Yeah I'm just leaving her house. The entire drive back she was grilling me for every last detail about you."

"Like what?"

"What you look like, what kind of person you are... She even went into the whole 'does she want kids thing'," he admitted the last part with a blush, not wanting to freak her out.

"Oh goddesses you'd think her and Link were related."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion and heard her light laugh.

"He's already given me permission to marry you and have babies," she said and Ike chuckled.

"Well if it's not a deal breaker I'd like to at least hang out once or twice before we have a kid," he said with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know..." she trailed off with heavy sarcasm. "My goal in life has always been to have a baby by the second date." He laughed at that and shook his head.

"We haven't even had our first yet so I guess if you want we could get ahead of your schedule," he offered jokingly. They shared a laugh and she grew quiet.

"You could come over tonight... If you want?" her offer was hesitant and Ike wondered if she really wanted him to.

"If you want me there then all you have to do is give me your address. If not, I'd completely understand." She was silent for a moment and right before he was ready to accept that she didn't want him over she spoke.

"Do you know the Gilded Guide Apartments on seventh?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin starting to crawl up his lips.

"I'm in apartment three A. I'll see you soon." With that she hung up and if Ike pushed past the speed limit to get there sooner well, that was his secret.

 **XXX**

 **NO, this isn't the end. Just a quick chapter break! Thank you so much for reading and to my incredible reviewers last chapter: Purple Mercenary, Guest, concisponci (my new phone is almost to the point of suggesting your name when I type c-o for anything now), and Qoh22... If I could give you guys a present for making my day I would. Lemme know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda was not about to panic. She wasn't! She was just merely pacing her apartment and wondering what had ever possessed her to invite Ike over. A quick scan of her place revealed nothing embarrassing left out in the open so she quickly moved back to her room and scoured her closet. She didn't want to look like she was dressing up for him, but she didn't want to look like she didn't care... It was a difficult minefield to navigate.

Finally she settled on a comfy pair of black sweatpants and newer dark purple shirt she had bought awhile back. Outfit in place, she tore a brush through her hair and barely had it pulled back in a clip for a casual up do before she heard the knock on her door. "You can do this Zelda," she told herself firmly.

XxX

Ike had wanted to greet Zelda with some sort of witty remark, but the second she opened the door his brain flew out the window. She made her casual clothes somehow look elegant, and he was loving seeing her pale neck free of her brunette tresses. "Wow," she verbalized what his frozen brain had been trying to vocalize and he lifted an eyebrow.

"You talking about yourself?"

"No," she said with an amused smile. "You clean up well." Ike chuckled self consciously as he looked down at his dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. He gave her a wink before rolling the small black x piercing on the left side of his lip. "Come in," she said after a moment of staring and Ike obliged. His eyes ran over the fancy apartment, silently impressed by the way everything mixed so well together.

"Nice place," he offered after a moment and she smiled.

"Thanks... I uh," he watched her shift her footing, "don't really know what to do now that you're here honestly."

"Me either," he admitted and she smiled as she shut the door. "Come here," he said softly and the second she moved towards him he pulled her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. That seemed to dissolve some of the tension in the room and she smiled up at him as she took his hand and led him to the couch.

Together they sat down, him happy when she leaned on him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she hummed happily. The room was silent around them, but nothing about it was awkward.

"Did you want to watch something?" she offered quietly after a moment and Ike looked down at her beautiful face gazing back at him, wondering what he had done right in a past life to deserve this.

"As cheesy as this is going to sound," he told her as he settled down a little lower on her admittedly very comfortable couch, "as long as I'm sitting here with you I don't care." She rolled her eyes at that, but he saw the happy smile when she turned her head away. "If you have a set of markers I'll draw on you," he offered and she looked up at him.

"Is this some sort of ploy to get me to take off my shirt?" she asked in a playful tone and he widened his eyes innocently.

"I would never be so devious," he countered in his best innocent tone. "I could do something small on your wrist, all clothes on. Unless that's you trying to navigate a situation where you remove clothing, which I'm all for." She blushed and before she could turn her head he caught her face and pressed his lips to hers.

XxX

There had always been a problem Zelda faced when she would start a relationship. It came up rather quickly and honestly was the reason she'd been single for awhile now. Intimacy was a big hurdle for her. She never knew when the "appropriate" time was to take a relationship past the stage of kissing. However, kissing Ike on her couch... she felt for the first time in her life that she taking things at the right pace.

The kiss went from innocent to other side of the spectrum quickly, and Zelda felt herself pulling Ike down on top of her on the couch. He pulled back from her lips for a moment, eyes almost seeking permission. She nodded as she snaked her hands to his chest and began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. A low noise, a growl and a moan mixed together, left his throat and Zelda let out a whimper of her own. This... Whatever it turned into, was what she wanted.

XxX

That night found Zelda laying in her bed on her side, Ike behind her with an array of markers and pens. She let out a content sigh as she felt the cool ink touch her skin, a long mark going down her spine. "What are you drawing?" she asked to break the heavy but wonderful silence that had fallen in her bedroom... a silence so unlike the noises the two of them had made less than thirty minutes before.

"You'll see," he told her and she felt his lips brush against her bare shoulder. She tried to crane her neck to see him better, and the look he shot her made her smirk. "You're ruining my canvas."

"I'm curious!" she defended and he leaned over her, placing feather light kisses from her lips to her neck. She hummed in approval when he pulled back.

"Now come on, let me do this please?" he almost begged and she let out a put upon sigh before rolling back to her side. "It might be better if you lay on your stomach."

"As if I'd trust you with that," she teased and he gave her a little growl. Before she could say anything else he went back to his mysterious drawing, her relaxing as he worked.

"There," he said after a long silence, "all done." She felt the bed shift and heard the sound of his phone unlocking, which made her turn her head. "What?" he asked innocently as he lined up his phone and the sound of a shutter filled her room. He smirked at the screen and held it out to her. Zelda couldn't help but smile at the wildflowers he had inked on her back. They varied in size and shape, the colors surprisingly well done considering his limited supplies.

"That's the only naked photo of me you're ever going to take," she said and he chuckled as he tossed his phone back to his pants on the floor.

"If that's the case," he said in a low voice as he moved all the markers and pens onto to the floor, "I think I'll live... but only on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked and he grinned as he leaned over her. Zelda rolled to her back, her arms snaking around his neck.

"I'll survive without photos if I get to see you naked more often," he told her and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I think that can definitely be discussed," she said casually, watching the way his eyes flicked over her face. "See something you like?" she teased and he nodded as he brought his lips to hers.

XxX

Ike pulled into his parking spot at work the next day, not having to wait for Zelda to show up this time. She smiled at him from the passenger seat and he leaned over for a quick kiss before hopping out and moving to her door. She managed to open it before he got there, but he did offer her an unnecessary hand to help her out. Together, hand in hand, they walked to the door of her flower shop. He stole another, less innocent, kiss at her door and walked over to his.

"Any lunch plans?" she called over to him and he grinned at her as he stuck his key in the lock.

"I'm thinking about asking this really hot woman out actually... If she would be interested in seeing me after spending all night curled up with me."

"She might be," Zelda responded with a blush, "you should text her and ask... I'd love to meet her."

"I'm sure you've met a time or two," he added a wink with his words and she went inside, Ike feeling like a million bucks as he did the same.

XxX

'Would you like to join me for lunch?' The text made Zelda smile as she finished up a bouquet of soft pink roses for an order to be picked up that afternoon.

'I would love to.'

'Awesome' before she could respond another text came through. 'Is it cool if we have a few tagalongs? Apparently no one in my shop believes me when I say I have a girlfriend.' That simple word made Zelda's day and she leaned against the counter with an undoubtedly giant smile on her lips.

'I'm fine with that, if you don't mind doing a double date with Link and his boyfriend sometime.'

'Double date? I could do that.' She sighed happily and moved to put the completed bouquet back in the cooler. Her phone chimed and she looked at it, her smile faltering to see it was from her mom.

'Your father and I are in town and want to swing by the shop. We'll take you to lunch as a treat.' She glared at the text and began to type a reply.

'I actually have a lunch date.'

'With who?'

'My boyfriend' she sent the message with a nervous smile, wanting the world to know but fearful of what they would say when they saw him.

'Since when do you have a boyfriend?'

'Last night... Or yesterday really. He's sweet and amazing.'

'Well we'll treat both of you then.'

"Shit," Zelda cursed as her shop door opened.

"Watch your language," Ike teased gently and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry wiping his usual smirk right off his lips.

"My parents want to do lunch, so I tried to get out of it by saying I had a lunch date with my boyfriend and... now they want to take us both to lunch."

"So? I can pay-"

"Ike," she shook her head and gave him a smile, "they're not going to see anything about you other than your tattoos." He tilted his head and shrugged.

"So what? I like you, you like me, what's their opinion matter? Besides, aren't they supposed to hate me? Isn't that some unwritten law?" She smiled at him for that and he leaned against the counter. "They're not going to scare me off, I promise."

"I don't know... this is probably a really bad idea," she admitted and he took her hand. She watched with a small smile as he kissed her knuckles gently.

"We'll be fine, you'll see."

XxX

"Wow," that was all Ike had said after the horror show that had been their lunch. The one word, uttered in a disbelieving growl, and Zelda felt the silence around her like a heavy weight. That would be the end of them, she just knew it. Before they had even really had a chance to try, he was going to tell her they were done. The entire meal Ike had been nothing short of a perfect gentleman, but that didn't matter to them.

"Ike?" his name came out a hesitantly whispered question as he parked in his usual spot outside their respective shops. He sagged against the seat and let out a humorless chuckle.

"Your parents are grade A assholes," he finally said and she nodded sadly, her body tensed to leave the car.

"I know," she whispered and felt him turn to face her.

"Zelda," he reached a hand to her and she finally met his eyes when he pulled her chin up, "are you okay?"

"I'm embarrassed by them, I'm so sorry they did that, you didn't deserve any of that and-"

"Zelda-" he tried to interrupt her stream of words but she talked over him.

"And I completely understand if you don't ever want to see me again." With that she moved to get out of the car and stalked to her store.

"Zelda!" Ike's voice rang out and she tried to ignore it, tears welling in her eyes as she fumbled her key into the lock. "Zelda," Ike grabbed her arm gently and she felt him pull her against him.

"I used to be that," she admitted softly against his chest. "That judgmental, terrible-"

"You were raised by them, naturally something was going to rub off," Ike said gently as he took the keys from her trembling hand and helped her unlock the door. Together they stepped inside her shop and he shut the door and locked it behind them. "The important thing is that you overcame it. You are not defined by them or their bullshit."

"The things they said about you-"

"Fuck them," he rolled his eyes and gave her a grin. "You think they're the first people to call me a freak? I would rather them like me, but if they don't that's their loss and it won't stop me from seeing you." She looked up at him and saw nothing but honesty reflected down at her. After a moment of just taking in that open and honest expression she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded to her kiss and Zelda found herself melting against him.

XxX

Ike was sitting at Bayonetta's desk, a smile on his lips as he listened to Cloud talk about Tifa. Sure he and Zelda weren't there yet, but at the rate they were going already... He smirked a little at the thought. The door opened and he glanced up to see Zelda walk in. He immediately stood up and moved to her, her smile growing as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Corrin!" Cloud shouted.

"What?"

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Zelda laughed as Ike held her against him and he looked over to Corrin's booth to see the white haired man poke his head out.

"Goddammit," he growled before he vanished and Ike chuckled.

"You guys really bet on that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Cloud gave a rare smile.

"Damn right we did... Any chance you guys wanna do a double date with me and Tifa?"

"We should do a triple date," Ike said as he looked down at Zelda. "You, me, Cloud, Tifa, Link, and his boyfriend."

"What about me?" Corrin demanded from his booth and Ike rolled his eyes.

"We'll include you if you've got a date-"

"And we'll invite Bayonetta and Jeanne," Zelda said and Ike couldn't help but feel like the woman in his arms was too damn perfect. "But tonight I was promised a real date, just me and you."

"And what a night I've got planned," Ike growled the words in her ear and watched a blush crawl up her face. She buried her face in his chest to hide it and Ike knew he was already on his way to being hopelessly in love with her.

 **XXX**

 **The End! What did you guys think? I have loved this story and if you did too please stick around for my next upload. Like I mentioned when I started this story I will be taking down old unfinished ones to rewrite soon, but I also have new ideas I'm currently writing out. Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. The alerts make my day and make me want to put out the best I'm capable of. I love you guys! Love, Leigh**


End file.
